Serial Hearts
by SOCKZ IS BAMF
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a psychotic nineteen-year-old serial killer. But when he saves a teenage boy from dying forgotten on the side of the road, Sasuke is given a second chance at love, and a family he never truly had. Rating might go up.


**SERIAL HEARTS**

Uchiha Sasuke is a psychotic nineteen-year-old serial killer. But when he saves a teenage boy from dying forgotten on the side of the road, Sasuke is given a second chance at love, and a family he never truly had.

**Yay for FanFiction. This idea came to me when doodling a picture of a cutesy little Naruto hugging a teenage Sasuke. I gave Sasuke a gun, and bam, my muse went **_**wild**_**. Currently, I have no idea where this story is going, so we'll see how it turns out.**

**Note that it **_**is**_** SasuNaru aka boyxboy (with little bouts of SasuSui here and there). There is also a hint of morbid deaths. Read at your own discretion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Sucks, I know.**

**xxx**

He pushed his soaked raven-black bangs off his forehead, letting them tangle messily with the rest of his hair. It was difficult to move around with the heavy rain soaking through his clothes, plastering them to his skin. Still, he managed to grab the red-haired girl and push her onto the concrete floor beneath him. He pinned her down with his knees to her chest to keep her from screaming out. The dark-haired male was barely older than his victim; he still had yet to grow out of the baby fat still present around his cheekbones, and his eyes, though narrowed dangerously, still held a hint of innocence. Despite his youth, he was unnaturally good at making quick work of the girl beneath him, grinning sadistically as blood trickled down his fingers.

He took the limp girl by the waist and shoved her into the back of a maroon pickup truck before climbing into the drivers seat. He drove slowly to the edge of the city, stopping every few minutes to look back and make sure she was still unconscious in the bed of the truck. His narrowed eyes held a hint of playfulness as he parked the truck in an abandoned parking lot near the edge of the bay. He checked his surroundings, looking up at the busy suspension bridge above him. Cars beeped anxiously in the night, with drivers itching to get home to the comfort of their beds before midnight. The dark-haired teen laughed darkly, lifting the girl from the truck. He crouched over her, listening to the soothing sound of her labored breathing as he chained her tightly to a heavy weight. Taking a final look around, he shoved her body off the riverbank, into the swirling black water below.

With a final smirk, the teen got up and brushed the dirt from his knees. He climbed back into his truck and sped back towards his house. His disturbingly wicked smirk was still plastered on his face when something caught his eye from the side mirror of the truck. He always avoided going down the main roads of the city after he finished one of his "deeds", favoring the dark alleys just to be on the safe side. They were less crowded, typically void of anyone but old drunken men lying in a puddle of piss and booze. But tonight there was activity in the alleys; the raven-haired teen could sense it.

He first noticed something off when a group of teenagers, maybe a year or two younger than him, ran frantically through the streets. _Probably drunken idiots_, the dark-haired killer thought, gripping the steering wheel of the pickup tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He bit the inside of his cheek, and stared in the direction they had come from. It was a smaller alley, too small for the truck to fit through. He bit his lip and cut the engine without thinking. Leaving the car in the middle of the alleyway was no problem when he knew no other cars would be passing when it was just barely midnight. Most people were too smart to risk their lives that way. The teen reached for the glove compartment of the truck, pulling out a small gun for safety. He slipped the gun into his pocket and exited the truck.

Truthfully, he had no idea what compelled him to keep going, only that he was curious enough to risk his life for whatever was beyond the smaller alley. He shoved his hands in his pockets casually, doubting there was anything much more dangerous than himself lurking around the alley. He was met with a sudden burst of bright light coming from the neon sign above a closed cheese shop. The sign flickered "closed" brightly and the teen grunted, looking around for the cause of the commotion. He was ready to turn around and walk back to his truck when a flash of yellow caught his eye. He turned rapidly to see the cause of the distress that had the group of teenagers running.

Lying in front of the dark-haired teen was a blonde male. He was no older than eighteen himself, though the dark-haired teen had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it passed his teenage years if he were to be lying about for a long period of time. It was no secret how many diseases could be lying around a street like this, in the form of rats amongst other horrors. The dark-haired teen shrugged, using his foot to nudge the blonde's face, in order to get a better view. The boy's eyes opened slightly and the dark-haired teen was shocked at how vibrant they were, even in his current state. Intrigued beyond his own imagination, and strangely empathetic for the other boy, the dark-haired teen picked the blonde up, bridal style, and carried him to the pickup truck.

The blonde teen attempted to focus on the newcomer who had picked him up, trying to figure out the identity of the dark-haired teenager in his state of sub-consciousness. He opened his mouth to ask who the other boy was, but no sound came out. Quietly, he choked out a single name, "Sai?"

The name caught the dark-haired boy's ears as he set the blonde in the passenger's seat of the truck, buckling him in to avoid any more injuries during the remaining trip back to his house. The dark-haired boy furrowed his brow, wondering what the name meant to the other boy, but decided to let it go in favor of getting the blonde to a place in which he could be patched up and given a safer place to sleep.

The dark-haired boy was tending to a rather long gash in the blonde's arm when the door to his bathroom swung open with a _clang_.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" A voice hissed from the doorway. The dark-haired teen, Sasuke, turned to look at the newcomer: a white-haired teenager with teeth filed in a shark-like manner. The white-haired teenager looked beyond furious at the site of the blonde slumped against bathroom sink. "Who the hell is that?"

"Relax Suigetsu," Sasuke murmured, though his voice was icy cold, it was laced with the slightest hint of care, he got up and walked over to the doorway where Suigetsu stood, his hands placed angrily on his hips. Sasuke leaned forward and pulled the white-haired teen into a forceful kiss "He needs medical attention, I couldn't just leave him to die," he said, speaking angrily against the other boy's lips.

Suigetsu sighed, "You kill innocent little girls for a little bit of fucked up _fun_," he snapped, sneering the word 'fun'. He had been friends with Sasuke throughout high school, and had reluctantly helped him pick out four out of the dark-haired killer's six victims. Suigetsu himself wasn't into the pleasure of murdering of under aged teenage girls, but he acquired pictures of Sasuke's to-be victims for his own selfish reasons, as the crimes had made Sasuke considerably less stressed out and depressed, not to mention much more willing when it came to the bedroom department. "You stand there and watch them _drown_ in the bay, but you can't pass a beaten little brat on the street without stopping to help," Suigetsu scoffed.

Sasuke shoved his lips against Suigetsu's again to shut him up. He forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth, causing the white-haired teen to shiver with excitement. Sasuke backed off and gave his companion a harsh glare; with all of the the excess light in the bathroom, his eyes looked closer to a dark hue of crimson rather than their presumed obsidian.

Suigetsu backed off, throwing his hands up in the air in defense, sighing in defeat "This is about your past, isn't it?" he asked, raising a white eyebrow towards the dark-haired teen as he turned to leave the doorway. "You know, you need to let it go, Sasuke. It's time you moved on and focused on the future," Suigetsu said when Sasuke remained quiet. His words were a gamble; Sasuke was a fragile person, the slightest things seemed to tick him off and cause him to lash out.

Luckily for Suigetsu, Sasuke was in a brighter mood than usual. His "deeds" had the tendency to brighten his mood considerably; at least enough to keep him from exploding on the poor white-haired teen. Instead, Sasuke slammed the door shut and refocused on the unconscious blonde. He finished carefully cleaning the boy's wounds, bandaging them up appropriately. After his frequent trips to the emergency room as a child, Sasuke had become quite adept at how to bandage just about any type of cut, bruise, or broken bone. He stared down at the other boy, almost scared by how familiar the boy looked to him; yet at the same time, Sasuke knew he'd never seen the boy before. He carried the boy out of the bathroom and set him down on the couch in the other room. He turned away after one last look at the blonde, and entered the bedroom where Suigetsu was waiting.

Sasuke quietly turned down sex in favor of staring out the window at the stars; his back turned towards the rather annoyed Suigetsu. It took the dark haired teen too long to fall asleep that night; the distinct look of fear on the blonde's face haunted his visions throughout the night, reminding Sasuke of when he, himself, was in a very similar position.

**xxx**

Sasuke was eight years old when his parents were murdered in cold blood right in front of his eyes. He didn't know whether to be relieved at their death or upset, but he knew one thing: he was scared. So incredibly scared of the dark-haired man that towered above him.

His father had beaten him mercilessly after coming home drunk after his long hours at work. Little Sasuke just wasn't good enough for his father's love, and had a few too many encounters with broken beer bottles to be considered stable. Though his mother loved him to death, she, too, was afraid of her husband's drunken rages, and couldn't find it in herself to stop him from taking it all out on his youngest son.

It was Uchiha Fugaku's bouts of intoxicated rage that had his elder son, Itachi, on the edge of sanity. Itachi had enough of his father's cruelty and had taken it upon himself to stop the man. He hadn't meant for Sasuke to be there when the deed was done, but the boy had just walked in after school, anxious to tell his mother of all the things he'd done that day in school. Itachi had forgotten that Sasuke came home early on Thursdays, having no tutoring sessions scheduled for that day. Thus, the younger of the brothers had walked in just as Itachi delivered the final blow to his father. Since then, Sasuke had fallen into a spiral of depression. His brother had fled the sight of the crime, ashamed of forcing Sasuke into witnessing what he had, and Sasuke was left with no family to take him in. He spent several days on the streets, weak and alone.

It wasn't until someone found him and pulled him off the streets to get the boy serious medical attention that he was able to resume his life. But ever since then, Sasuke had changed. He became disturbingly fascinated with death and had committed his first crime before Suigetsu had even met him. That time, however, had been purely an accident. The adrenaline rush, however, was a different story altogether.

Suigetsu often found himself thinking of the dark-haired teen. He admittedly loved Sasuke, no matter how fucked up the boy's mind was to find pleasure in killing young girls to sooth his own pain, but the white-haired teen couldn't help but wish Sasuke had settled for a much less dramatic – not to mention _illegal_ – way to burn stress. Even cutting seemed like a good option in comparison.

**xxx**

At some point in the dark hours of the night, Sasuke found himself unable to lie in bed any longer. He got up carefully to avoid waking Suigetsu, and pulled a shirt over his head. He opened the bedroom door slowly, hissing when the door clicked louder than he hoped. Nevertheless, Suigetsu didn't stir, and Sasuke slipped out the door. He found himself yet again looking down at the blonde boy, who seemed much more serene now that his injuries were properly bandaged, and he was finally able to sleep somewhere softer than the cold asphalt ground of the alley street. Sasuke quietly busied himself in the kitchen, making a cup of hot tea, which he took with him over to the couch.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, Sasuke sat on the ground, leaning against the side of the couch, just under the blonde's head. The dark-haired teen sighed and took a sip of tea, wondering exactly what made him decide on his impromptu rescue of the blonde teenager, and what the other boy's reaction would be when he woke up in the morning. Sasuke buried his head in his hands, unsure of what he would do with the blonde after that. The teen would be too weak to go back to wherever it was he came from, and Sasuke had no idea what to do with a person while their injuries healed. After all, the Uchiha wasn't exactly a people person. He closed his eyes to think, somehow managing to fall asleep on the uncomfortable surface of the wooden floor.

Little did he know that in just a few short hours, he would wake up to deal with an unknown blonde who would singlehandedly do what dozens of therapists and psychologists had been attempting to figure out for the past eleven years, and shake Uchiha Sasuke's world to the core.

**xxx**

**I should mention how **_**not**_** depressed I am, despite writing the most disturbingly morbid scene ever. I have to say, it was rather uncomfortable to write, I wouldn't be surprised if you felt the same way. However, I will assure you that it **_**does**_** get better; I was merely attempting to highlight a little moment in Sasuke's life, which just so happens to be rather critical.**

**Anyway, please review to make me happy! I promise the rest of the story will be much less… unsettling… and if unsettling is your thing, well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
